The Heart of a Cynic
by Pen Name FTW
Summary: Teddy sees there is more to Dominique than what everyone sees. Some fluffy Teddy/Domique pre- romance. Drabble-ish. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling.

**A/n:** Part of the "Snakes and Ladders Challenge" and "The If You Dare Challenge".

**Prompt:** Paperback (#76)

**The Heart of a Cynic**

Teddy paused in the doorway, pushing the door quietly open and smiled. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the doorjamb, unable to help taking in the moment.

Dominique Weasley, like her elder sister Victoire, had long, straight, platinum blonde hair and even at fifteen, was exceedingly beautiful.

However, that was about where the similarities ended. Dominique had an attitude like hell, and had recently begun to dye strands of her hair pitch black. And it had become exceedingly rare to catch the once cheerful girl without her customary scowl, or smirk.

To see her passed out on her bed, with that soft and peaceful expression on her face and a paperback book on chest, had him rooted to the spot.

Thinking that perhaps he should tuck her blanket around her, he quietly made his way into the room and bent over his fiancé's little sister. Picking up the book and straightening, he paused as he caught the title of the book she was reading and raised a brow at the it, before flipping the book over to read the back.

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face to know that his future sister-in-law was reading a trashy romance novel.

A fist aimed for his stomach, caught him off guard.

"Oof," Teddy groaned as he dropped the book in his hands and bent over. His spiked, aqua-colored hair immediately turned a mustard yellow at the roots. For a moment, he merely hunched over before giving Dominique a sheepish look at her narrowed, grey-eyed gaze.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Teddy?" Dominique griped as she sat up, not looking the least perturbed that she punched her future brother-in-law. Looking away from his handsome features and his lank frame, her eyes caught sight of the book he'd dropped before a tinge of pink crossed her cheekbones.

Immediately the exceedingly tall and slender girl was on her feet and pouncing on Teddy. In surprise, Teddy stumbled back, his nose almost colliding with Dominique's forehead as he tripped over a pile of books and fell back. However, the very large, dark purple bean bag in Dominique's bedroom broke his fall, cushioning his back.

A flush faintly infused his cheeks as his hair started turning bubblegum pink as he noticed that Dominique was straddling his lap and he realized this was no longer the gangly little girl he'd known so well in the past.

"If you tell anyone I read sappy romance novels, I'll hurt you!" Dominique growled, her face so close to Teddy's that he could feel her warm breath fan across his cheeks.

"Novels? So you've read more than one?" Teddy asked, unable to help the teasing in his voice nor a raised brow as he looked up at the younger girl still perched on him. He couldn't help it, she simply looked so cute in her anger.

"Teddy!" Dominique growled through gritted teeth, pushing her face even closer to his that their noses' were almost touching.

"Relax love, when have I ever betrayed your trust?" Teddy said, raising his arms in surrender. For a moment, Dominique merely gave him a calculating look before nodding her head and finally letting go of his collar. However, she made no move to get up as she continued to eye him as if she expected him to change his mind, and see it in his face. "Can you get off me now?" Teddy said uncertainly, his hair now fully pink as he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

Like a cat, Dominique smoothly got to her feet, with an air of elegance and arrogance.

Getting to his own feet, Teddy quickly wiped himself off and moved towards the door. However, he couldn't help it. Stopping at the doorjamb he turned to Dominique who was picking the book off the floor and he grinned at her back.

"So... romance novels, eh? And here I thought you were a cynic, and all along there beats a heard of a romantic there."

Teddy was quick to make his escape, only narrowly missing the paperback novel aimed at his head.

**~FIN~**

**Review!**


End file.
